Night
by Engrish Spy
Summary: One Shot It's two days til Serge and the gang fight their last battle of the game. Serge gives every one some vaction and a certian blonde visits him. Fluff and a Lime


**Night**

**By: Krazy Kool Snowborder Chick**

Disclaimer: I'm almost through the game. I know the ending. But I don't own Chrono Cross. Square does. So don't sue. 

A/N: Ok so in my disclaimer I know the ending of Chrono Cross. Yes. I don't know if this is a kind of spoiler, but I deiced to right about Serge and Kidd taking their relationship a bit further. It's a lime so no sex just an implication. Enjoy. And Yes I am a Kidd/Serge shipper.

The night air was cool and damp. A lone boy with blue hair, and a ruby and gold rag wrapped around it stood on the wooden dock looking out into the dark blue sea that surrounded the village. The full moon provided a little illumination but he did not care. He felt tired. He had been fighting along time and it would all end the day after tomorrow. He had returned to the small village of his birth to take the time he had given to every one before they faced the ultimate evil and forever change the stream of time. He gave them two whole days of time to spend with their loved ones and friends.  

            "Oi, what are you doing 'ere Serge?" A voice cried out from behind him.

            "I thought you were going back with Korcha?" He replied in the form of a question to the blonde haired girl who appeared out of the night.

            "I didn't wanna to spend time with him." She said with a shrug and stood next to him

            Serge just sat down and pulled off the boots from his feet. The girl proceeded to do the same. Serge dangled his feet in the cool ocean. There fell an eerie silence between the two and the world.

            "Is there something bothering you?" The girl asked breaking the uncomfortable stillness between the two.

            "No." he replied gruffly

            "Just checking," She said in her defense

            The silence continued. Both sat there dipping their feet into the cool oceans of El Nido. Serge did not want to continue to sit here and talk about nothing. He reached for his boots but a small-gloved hand stopped him. He looked into the intense cerulean eyes of the girl. They were pleading with him not to go. They pleaded with him to stay with her and talk a little while longer. Serge gave in and went back to his silent position on the dock.

            "So what are you going to do after we beat the Time Devourer?" The girl asked enthusiastically.

            "I don't know… come back to the village, work, get married to Leena." He said with a sigh, ignoring the girl who wanted him to ask her the same thing.

            "I guess I'm gonna go back to stealing. I don't think I could settle down just yet." She said as she placed her hands behind her on the dock.

            "But what about Korcha's proposal?" He said and looked at her reclining form.

            "Korcha? You think I would actually marry Korcha! We're just friends Serge. I don't think I could marry him?" She was giggling.

            Serge looked dumfounded. She then broke into full laughter when she saw the look on his face. Serge smiled at the laughter and then broke into an uneasy laughter to easy the tension he felt in him.

            "That's almost as bad as saying that we should get together" She continued on laughing.

            Serge stopped and looked at her with cobalt eyes. She noticed he did not join her in her laughter. Her eyes locked with his and in a matter of moments she saw what she had just said had hurt him. Serge turned away from her and grabbed his boots and ran off the dock to the hut he was staying in.

            "Kidd have you seen Serge?" A girl with brownish red hair asked the blond hair girl sitting on the dock.

            "Yeah, he was just here. But to tell you the truth I don't know where he is now." Kidd said with sadness in her voice.

            "I just wanted him to know that tomorrow the men of the village are going out to do the villages traditional fishing together. Do you want to help with the woman?" Leena asked the blonde.

            "Yeah sure." Kidd said with reserve in her voice

            "Ok." The girl replied and started off to the village.

            Kidd sat there in silence for a few seconds longer till she called out to the girl who was near to the village. "Hey Leena, do you like Serge?"

            Leena stopped in her tracks and walked back to where Kidd was sitting. "I don't know?" she replied

            "Why?" Kidd asked

            "Well because the Serge I know died a long time ago. I was really young then. So I don't remember a lot about him. I think the other Leena might but I know that I don't." She said and crossed her arms.

            Kidd broke into a smile. "Thanks" She said and then ran off the docks in search of Serge.

            Kidd found Serge in the room behind the restaurant. He was lying on the bed looking out the window at the stars. She stood in the doorway and crossed her arms.

            "Serge" She whispered quietly 

            He was startled and turned his gaze quickly from the stars to her. She smiled and then moved slowly towards where he was laying and sat down on the edge of the bed.   He gazed at he face and she did the same back.

            "I came to say I'm sorry." She said in a gentle voice            void of the accent

            He turned his gaze from her and turned back to the stars.

            She felt a little hurt, 'I didn't know that you felt about me that way? In fact I thought you were in love with Leena, seeing that you plan to marry her." She said hoping he would turn his face back to her.

            "Well I do." He said still not looking at her.

            Silence fell between the two. Soon he felt something warm graze his cheek. He turned to see what it was. It was Kidd's hand. She had ungloved it and was now caressing his face. It shocked him to no ends. Kidd never took off her gloves. Not even to sleep. It was soft and silky, void of the calluses that weapon wielding and hard labor caused to a woman's hands. He felt a tingle when she touched his face. He grabbed the hand and placed it back on her lap. He looked angered that she had touched him.

            "I'm sorry" She said silently and then stood up and walked out of the room. Silent tears formed from her eyes.

            Serge not hear her silent sobs and turned over and went to sleep

            Kid woke up in the hammock in what use to be Serge's house. She was red eyed and tired. She had not slept at all the last night. Serge's sadness and anger had haunted her dreams. 

            "Rise and shine sleepy head! Time to get up and help with the catch today! You promised me" A sunny voice called from outside.

            Kidd looked out the window to see Leena waving to her. Today everyone was to help with the fishing. The men were already out and the woman would help bring their catches in and help in the cleaning and the repairing of the nets. Somehow Leena had roped Kidd into help with the cleaning and repairing last night. Kidd grumbled as she fell out of the hammock on to the hard wood floor. 

            When she was outside, she could tell that then men were coming back to the dock in the boats. From what Kidd could tell that the nets where really filled. The men of the village were all laughing and singing song of the sea. Kidd could see Serge on one of the boats. His face was bright and cheerful as he helped with the village men and joined in their songs.  He then spotted her on the dock and the smile on his face turned to a frown. Kidd understood that she was not wanted there right now but she did promise Leena that she would help. 

As the boats were unloaded she helped the other men and woman of the village lug the nets towards the place where the fish were to be cleaned and cured. Through out her work she stool glances at Serge. Once she caught him looking at her. An elderly lady noticed and decided to poke fun at Kidd. The table she was working at joined in making her blush. Leena then bailed her out, and they began to talk. She helped with the work until it was done. At the end of the day the village celebrated with a feast that was fit for a king.

            During the bonfire that followed the feast, Kidd sat next to Leena and watched as some of the couples danced to the music of the pipe, rudimentary guitar and drum that some of the men had picked up to sing and tell stories to. Leena bounced her legs back and forth and Kidd stared into the fire looking uninterested, though thoughts of their upcoming battle were beginning to plague her. She smiled as Leena passed her piece of fish to snack on. Kidd had become friends with the village girl quickly, after Leena had helped her get out of the teasing of the elderly lady at their worktable. 

            Leena was soon whisked away by a boy about her age with brown hair. Kidd watched her dance with him. She looked happy to be a teenager who in less then twelve hours would be facing the biggest threat of her life. Kidd could not look at her. Soon Serge sat down beside her. He was holding two wood cups filled with juice. He passed her one of the cups. Kidd accepted whole heartily and gulped down the refreshing drink.

            "So what's on your mind?" Serge asked her

            "How that even though we could die in twelve hours, Leena can still smile and dance with the boys." She replied and motioned for the pitcher of juice to be passed to her

            "Obviously you've never lived the life of a village girl. It's hard. They have to be prepared for everything. If a storm comes, they have to be able to rebuild. If you lose a friend or a family member, you have to be able to get on with your life and continue your work." He said as he sipped at the juice.

            Kidd refilled the cup and then gulped it down. "Obviously you've never lived the life of a girl who's a thief." She stated back. 

            "So what makes your life so much harder then Leena's?" He asked and refilled his cup.

            "Well as you know I have been orphaned since I was a baby. Then when I do get a family, I loss that family to Lynx and his evil plans. Ever since the fire I have had to fight to live. I use to go days with out food and shelter. I had to toughen up to live on the streets." She said as she put the cup down next to her

            "I see." Serge said 

            Both fell quite as the music ended and Leena came back to the bench

            "Hey Serge want to dance?" She asked and grabbed him by the hand

            Leena led him to the center of the dancers who had formed and the music started up. It was an old dance that had been preformed in the village for ages and Serge knew it quite well. Kidd watched as Serge smiled and danced the jig with Leena. She could feel something as she watched the two dance but she did not know what. She turned away from the dance and looked out of the arch and looked to the barley lit village. The stars beckoned to her to come and gaze them.

Kidd left the merriment and went to the docks of the village to look at the sea. As she sat there she began to think of the upcoming events. Her thoughts began to scare her. In less then twelve hours she could die, never telling Serge what she truly felt for him, because when he tried to tell her what he felt she had laughed at him. She reclined on to her hands and continued to look at the stars from the dock.

"I'd thought I'd find you here" a recognizable male voice startled her from her gazing.

"What do ya want?" She drawled

The male sat down next to her and looked at her. "Leena was looking for you after the dance. She wanted to know if you wanted to join her in a dance with the village women?" He said

"Well I'm here ain't I, Serge" She said with annoyed tone

"Well I'm here too, Kidd. So what's up with you?" He asked

"Nothing." She muttered

"Really, the events of last night have not troubled you at all?" He questioned

"Not really." She mumbled and lifted her head to the sky to continue with her stargazing.

There was silence between the two. The nightly creatures served as a soft ambience between the two friends.

After a few minutes Serge spoke up. "Well they've been bothering me." He said faintly

Kidd brought her head down and looked into his cobalt eyes. She saw that he wasn't joking about what he had just said.

"Look, I'm sorry I treated you the way I did last night. I was just hurt that you didn't feel the same way as me. I guess I can understand where your coming from now." He said gently. 

Kidd nodded and then leaned her head on Serge's shoulder. In being so close to him she could smell him. He smelt of sunshine and the sweat seawater. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

            "You know that you and I will always be mates?" She asked him from his shoulder

            "Yeah Kidd, always have and always will be." He answered and smiled

            She brought her eyes up to his and looked at them. He cocked a grin and then placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and did the same. There was something still inside her that felt strange. She felt like something inside her was missing. That what was just said was not right. She tore her eyes and her hand away from Serge and then stared into the waters below. Serge did the same

            " Do you regret ever wanting to join me in this quest?" He asked

            "Never." She said as she brought her knees up to her chin.

            "Well will you regret this?" He said as he gathered up the courage in his voice. He then began to close the distance between the two by moving closer. His lip came into contact with her. It was only brief and the contact was only a whispered touch of skin. Kidd's eyes were opened wide with shock and then she blushed as Serge pulled away. 

            "N…n…no" She stammered as she locked her cerulean with his cobalt.

            "Well then will you regret this?" he said with more reassurance.

            This time the kiss was far better then the chaste little one he had given her before. Her lips meet his. The kiss continued for a time. It soon deepened as Serge teased the corners of her mouth with his tong. After a few minutes of teasing she gave in and opened her mouth. He moaned as he began to make love to her mouth. As the minuets passed on the kiss became hotter and passionate. Serge trailed a hand to her face and caressed her neck with his gloved hand. Internally he willed himself to stop but his body just would not. The pent up emotions he felt for Kidd were making themselves present as he continued to kiss her. Kidd could sense his internal conflict and pulled away. Serge came up breathless. Panting he looked at Kidd. She was beautiful. She was a strong fighter, yet she held so much innocence despite the hardships she endured over her life. 

            They could here the villager's bid each other good night in the background. They were done with their party and there were fish to catch in the morning.

            "We should head back," Kidd whispered also trying to catch her breath.

            Serge nodded and then stood up. He dusted off his shorts and then helped Kidd up. She began to walk down the dock back to the village. Serge stopped her by grabbing one of her hands and holding it tightly. She looked at him with annoyance and then turned to him to show it.  He smiled and then pulled her into his warm embrace. She placed her head on his shoulder and inhaled his sent again. He ran his gloved hands up and down her back and then whispered into her hair. "Spend the night with me."

            Kidd pulled away from his and looked intently into his eyes. She could see that he really wanted her to truly stay the night with him. She nodded and they proceeded to the room behind the deserted restaurant. 

            As they entered the restaurant, they saw a strange looking girl staring at the Nikki poster in the corner. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks. 

            "Um hello, little girl are you not supposed to be with the other villagers in the Chief hut?" Serge asked

            The girl turned to face Serge and Kidd. Her sea green eyes startled both Serge and Kidd giving them a feeling of deja vu. She giggled and then ran out the door leaving them alone in the restaurant. Serge shook off the feeling and then led Kidd to the room. 

            The room was dark as they entered it. The only thing to illuminate the room was the full moon. Serge quickly lit a small candle and then came back to Kidd to kiss her. After a few moments they pulled away.  They began to strip away each other's clothing slowly. In the moonlight they stood naked and innocent. They kissed again Serge moving them to the bed. As they fell into the bed, Kidd looked into Serge's eyes and smiled. She then spoke, "Serge, no matter what happens never forget this night and us. Never?" She said

"I never will Kidd. I will always remember." He replied

They kissed and settled in for a long night of passion and love.

FIN~


End file.
